Douleurs et amour
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: Défi de Dragonna : Edward, enfant de 11 ans heureux et plein de vie, est enlevé par des marchands d'esclaves. Sauvé par Roy, il devra désormais oublier son tumultueux passé tout en aidant l'homme à atteindre ses buts. RoyEd
1. Prologue

Titre : Douleurs et amour

Genre : UA, angst (pour le début de l'histoire uniquement), romance, mignon et… Yaoi !

Rating : M

Paring : RoyEd.

Résumé : Edward est un enfant de 11 ans heureux et plein de vie. Ses parents lui ont dit, comme les parents des autres enfants l'ont dit aux leurs, qu'il ne faut pas quitter leur village caché dans les montagnes car des « méchantes » personnes vont les emmener dans un autre pays, peut être même sur un autre continent.

Mais Ed étant Ed, il n'écoute rien et va jouer dans la plaine. Et là évidement il se fait prendre par les marchands d'esclaves dont les chefs sont Archer et Kimbley.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à la petite vache !

Commentaire : Défi de Dragonna. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Prologue

Ses parents l'avaient pourtant prévenu ! Mais comme à son habitude, le petit Edward, surnommé Edo, âgé de onze ans, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Jouer dans la plaine revenait à désobéir à ses parents. C'était quitter le village caché dans la montagne et s'exposer à de grands dangers.

Mais Edward n'était pas de ces enfants qu'on effraie facilement. Il lui fallait bien plus que ça !

Ses parents le lui avaient pourtant dit : de « méchantes » personnes rôdaient dans les montagnes et attrapaient les enfants désobéissants, les emmenant dans les grandes villes et parfois même dans d'autres pays !

Edward pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une farce destinée à faire peur aux petits. Mais lui avaient désormais onze ans et il n'était plus du genre à se laisser facilement berner.

Le monde à l'extérieur du village l'avait toujours fasciné et ce, depuis son plus jeune âge. Alors maintenant qu'il était suffisamment grand que pour échapper à la surveillance de ses parents et des gardes du village, il n'allait pas s'en priver !

Sauf que, en y repensant, maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, dans cette vaste plaine, entouré d'hommes plus étranges et effrayants les uns que els autres, il se dit que, finalement il aurait mieux fait d'écouter les avertissements reçus depuis qu'il avait l'âge de les comprendre !

-« Ce n'est pas très malin que de te promener tout seul, petit ! » Sourit un type vraiment pas beau et qui ressemblait à un hareng pas frais.

-« Messieurs, nous avons trouvé un esclave de choix ! » S'écria un autre, un type aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux dorés comme Edward mais qui semblaient... Empreints de folie !

Les autres hommes, ceux qui entouraient l'enfant, ricanèrent et, regardant leur proie de plus près, ils comprirent immédiatement qu'une fois maté, ce mignon petit blond serait le plus demandé des esclaves et ils empocheraient un excellent prix.

Edward, alors qu'ils discutaient et ricanaient entre eux, tenta de s'enfuir, le plus loin possible, tentant également de retrouver la direction du village. Il serait tranquille une fois qu'il aurait pénétré les enceintes ! Malheureusement pour lui, le type aux yeux dorés, qui se nommait Zolf Kimbley, avait de plus grandes jambes que lui et le rattrape en deux temps trois mouvements.

-« LACHEZ-MOI ! » Hurla Edo, à plein poumons.

-« Pas question de perdre un si bon investissement ! Calme-toi ou je te pulvérise le bras ! » Menaça-t-il, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Ni une, ni deux, il serra sa prise et, quelques secondes plus tard, une lumière alchimique se produisit dans sa main, entourant le bras du jeune enfant qui hurla, pris soudain sous une violente douleur. Kimbley relâcha alors le garçonnet qui s'effondra par terre, pleurant, hurlant et tenant son bras qui avait légèrement bruni.

-« Kimbley ! » Hurla le hareng pas frais, nommé Franck Archer.

-« Quoi ? Je ne lui ai pas explosé le bras à ce sale môme. C'est juste un avertissement ! Emmenez-le, vous ! » S'écria-t-il ensuite aux autres.

Un type s'approcha de l'enfant et, d'une main habile et sans aucune douceur, empoigna Edward et l'enferma dans une petite cage.

« Oui », pensa Edo, « j'aurais du écouter ! »

Mais maintenant, il était bien trop tard pour regretter.

Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, luttant de ses forces pour ne pas gémir trop fort sous la douleur, il leva ses deux orbes dorés vers l'étincelant ciel bleu azur. Il souhaita et pria de toutes ses forces qu'on vienne le sauver. Il était même prêt à faire n'importe quoi, quitte à vivre une vie d'esclave si la personne qui venait le délivrer était un acheteur. Peut-être sera-t-il doux et aimant ? Il ne connaissait rien à la vie d'esclave et n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans une telle situation.

Il n'avait que onze ans… Il était peut-être suffisamment grand que pour échapper à la surveillance de ses parents et des gardes du village, mais il n'étaient encore qu'un enfant. En tant que tel, il ne se doutait pas à quel point sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant…


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Douleurs et amour

Genre : UA, angst (pour le début de l'histoire uniquement), romance, mignon et… Yaoi !

Rating : M

Paring : RoyEd.

Résumé : Edward est un enfant de 11 ans heureux et plein de vie. Ses parents lui ont dit, comme les parents des autres enfants l'ont dit aux leurs, qu'il ne faut pas quitter leur village caché dans les montagnes car des « méchantes » personnes vont les emmener dans un autre pays, peut être même sur un autre continent.

Mais Ed étant Ed, il n'écoute rien et va jouer dans la plaine. Et là évidement il se fait prendre par les marchands d'esclaves dont les chefs sont Archer et Kimbley.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à la petite vache !

Commentaire : Défi de Dragonna. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Matsuyama :**_ Huhu, vivement la suite (Ne me dis pas que tu m'as cru que je t'ai dit que je prenais une semaine de pose ? XD

_**Tatsuya :**_ Se laisser faire ? Notre petit Ed sera juste un chouïa OOC (à vous de trouver à propos de quoi lol), alors ne t'en fais pas trop Voici la suite :D

_**Tigrou19 :**_ Contente que la te plaise (NB : Je me suis rendue compte de la grave faute que français que je faisais ! Merci de me l'avoir signalée, je corrigerai au fur et à mesure )

_**Makashi60 :**_ ET oui, je pense que c'est quelque chose qu'il regrettera toute sa vie. Mais bon, Roy sera là alors il se dira que tout compte fait, ça a du bon de ne pas obéir lol Voici la suite !

_**Dragonna :**_ Je suis super contente que la réponse à ton défit te plaise Plus dingue que dans l'anime ? (Se relit) C'est bien possible XD

_**Manaji :**_ Contente que tu aimes Voici la suite :D

Chapitre 1 : Le petit esclave aux yeux d'or

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour ? Il ne le savait pas…

Au bout d'un mois, Edward en avait cessé le compte. Les jours se ressemblaient tellement qu'il n'avait plus vu la peine de vouloir à tout prix les différencier

La douleur, l'humiliation, les coups, la douleur, les injures, et à nouveau la douleur. La faim aussi… Voilà ce à quoi les jours avaient ressemblés, selon lui. C'était toujours la même chose.

Tôt le matin, ces hommes, qui l'avaient privé de sa famille et de sa liberté, venaient le réveiller à coup de saut d'eau glacée. Ensuite, sans prendre la peine de lui fournir des vêtements de rechange, ils l'emmenaient sous le froid hivernal et l'obligeaient à exécuter diverses tâches, sous peine de se ramasser des coups. Ensuite, et s'il avait bien travaillé selon eux (ce qui était rare pour ne pas dire quasi jamais), il avait le droit à un bon repas – du pain sec et de l'eau – et enfin, il retournait manu militari dans sa cage, qui se trouvait en plus dans une zone humide et froide. Il toussait beaucoup, se sentait fiévreux et avait mal partout con corps : celui-ci était horriblement recouvert de bleus et de traces sanglantes de fouet. Cela ne semblait cependant pas inquiéter les hommes qui le traitaient toujours aussi durement et ne le soignaient que très peu, voir quasi pas.

Un jour, pourtant, tout changea du tout au tout. En effet, ILS étaient venus le réveiller plus tôt et en douceur (c'est-à-dire sans sceau d'eau glacée), ILS lui avaient fourni des soins, de beaux vêtements du moins, des vêtements plus propre que les vieilles loques qu'il possédait – ainsi qu'une douche tiède.

C'est alors qu'il entendit, de la part de Archer, ce pourquoi il avait droit à ce traitement si spécial : quelqu'un de très important –un général ? – allait venir et c'était lui, petit enfant aux yeux d'or, qui avait été choisi pour lui servir le thé. Que d'honneur…

Malgré tous les coups, toutes les injures qu'il avait pu recevoir, malgré sa fatigue, Edward n'avait jamais perdu sa rébellion. Il la maintenait cachée que pour éviter plus de souffrances inutiles. C'était la seule chose qui l'avait maintenu jusqu'à présent et, au plus profond de lui, l'enfant naïf qu'il était pensait pouvoir être, un jour, dans la possibilité de retrouver sa famille.

Quand on lui fournit un plateau contenant le thé, les tasses, le sucrier et le lait, il sut que c'était à son tour de jouer. Ledit Général cherchait, à ce qu'on lui avait dit, un esclave pour l'aider dans sa paperasserie. Il ne savait pas ce que pouvait être de la paperasserie mais Edward s'en moquait. Son seul rôle était de faire bonne impression sur l'homme pour qu'ils se sentent mis en confiance vis-à-vis d'Archer et de Kimbley… Rien d'autre.

Quand il arriva devant la porte où les trois hommes tenaient une grande conversation, il déglutit difficilement. Archer ne lui avait rien dit mais Edward savait qu'il serait roué de coups s'il échouait dans sa tâche. Que devait-il faire ? Rester naturel ? Sourire ? Avoir l'air obéissant ? L'enfant qu'il était n'en savait absolument rien alors il opta pour le sourire. Sa maman ne lui disait-elle pas, autrefois, que l'on pouvait tout réussir avec un sourire ?

Il cogna et attendait, sagement, qu'on lui permette d'entrer, se tenant quelques instants contre le mur, sentant une fatigue et une chaleur lui parcourir le corps. Il avait aussi tellement envie de tousser… Une voix autoritaire et froide, horrible pour les oreilles, se fit entendre et Edward ouvrit la porte, manquant de faire renverser son plateau car la porte, déjà bien lourde pour son pauvre petit corps, était revenue en sa direction, donnant un léger coup sur le plateau. Il sentit les regards mauvais de ses deux persécuteurs et il déglutit, un froid parcourant son échine. Pourvu qu'il réussisse.

Il avança jusqu'à la tale et déposa le plateau. Son regard doré fut attiré par les yeux noirs du Général qui le fixait du regard, semblant surpris. Edward s'étonna. S'il était venu voir Kimbley et Archer, ne savaient-ils déjà pas ce qu'il allait y trouver ? Car depuis le temps qu'il avait passé ici, Edo avait appris, de la part d'autres esclaves, en quoi les deux chasseurs d'esclaves étaient connus : leur capacité à trouver des proies de choix et rare à vendre sur le marché. Bien que ne comprenant pas trop, au départ, ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de rare et de précieux, Edward ne s'en était pas trop formalisé. Il n'avait jamais voulu venir ici !

Faisant de son mieux pour sourire doucement, il commença à verser le thé dans les tasses. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à offrir une tasse au Général, une quinte de toux, plus violente et incontrôlable que ce qu'il avait subi auparavant le prit, renversant le thé chaud sur l'homme aux yeux et aux cheveux noirs qui se leva d'un bond, surpris.

Edward s'agenouilla par terre, ses mains contre sa bouche, toussant comme si la mort allait venir le chercher. Il sentit ensuite quelque chose de chaud, au gout de fer, s'échapper et couleur le long de ses lèvres, venant ensuite entaché le sol. Du sang, songea-t-il.

« Petit merdeux ! » Un Archer, fou de rage, s'élança sur le pauvre enfant et le rua de coups plus violents les uns que les autres.

Edward sentait les coups pleuvoir sur son corps. Mais sa toux était tellement intense qu'il ne parvenait à se protéger et, finalement, un coup plus fort que les autres, donné à la tête, le projeta contre quelque chose de froit et dur et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Archer, lui, ne s'occupant pas de l'état d'inconscience de l'enfant, s'apprêta à faire pleuvoir une nouvelle fois les coups lorsqu'un bras le saisi et une voix autoritaire, parvenant du Général, se fit entendre.

« Ca suffit. Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'il est malade et, qui plus est, inconscient ? » Archer le regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de déclarer :

« Monsieur le Général Mustang… Cet esclave n'est pas encore totalement dressé. Cela n'excuse cependant pas cet acte volontaire de sa part. Ne vous en faites pas, il sera correctement puni. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je l'achète. Préparez-moi les papiers, je pars dans cinq minutes ».

Et, sans un mot de plus, il sortit de sa besace un sac contenant de l'argent qu'il tendit à Archer qui, devant tant d'argent pour une si chose si ingrate qu'il voulait, ne répliqua pas, trop heureux de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

x-X-x

Le Général Roy Mustang, âgé de seulement 24 ans –il était d'ailleurs le plus jeune Général de l'histoire d'Amestris – par recommandation de l'ancien Général Grumman qui avait pris sa retraite il y a quelques mois, étaient venus dans la région de l'Ouest assister au célèbre marché d'esclave. Il avait besoin d'un secrétaire/aide de camps, ou du moins de l'aide d'une personne dans ses tâches administratives et certaines tâches de terrains. Il ne voulait pas de femmes : celles-ci étaient ennuyantes à souhait. Il préférait juste les femmes pour le plaisir qu'elles lui offraient chaque nuit. Il ne voulait pas non plus de quelqu'un aux airs supérieurs. C'est pour cela que le grand-père de sa meilleure amie, Riza Hawkeye, lui avait offert de venir ici, prétextant qu'il trouverait certainement son bonheur.

Une fois arrivé, il entendit parler de deux marchands, connus pour leur capacité à trouver des esclaves exceptionnelles ? Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se décider et chercha les deux hommes.

Lorsqu'il les trouva, il fut facile de parler affaire et, pressés, les deux hommes l'emmenèrent dans une salle afin de discuter avec lui de ces critères pour un esclave.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, ce petit enfant aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux dorés qui ne devait pas plus avoir de 10 ans, si ce n'est moins tellement il semblait frêle. Il était timidement entré et avait manqué de peu de renverser son plateau qu'il semblait difficilement tenir. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le petit garçon lui fit un petit sourire sincère et commença à verser le thé. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la tasse que lui tendait l'enfant, celui-ci fut saisi d'une toux fort violente qui lui fit lâcher ce qu'il tenait entre ses fébriles mains sur le pantalon du jeune Général ; faisant lever celui-ci d'un bon, non de colère mais de surprise et surtout par inquiétude pour le pauvre enfant.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tendre la main à ce petit corps qui s'était laissé tombé sur le sol, inquiet de voir du sang s'écouler de la bouche, l'un des hommes – Archer ? – s'était élancé telle une furie avait commencé, sous le regard outragé du jeune Général, a rué de coups la pauvre petite créature.

Il s'était 'réveillé' lorsqu'il avait vu Archer donner un dernier coup qui avait projeté le petit esclave contre le mur en bêton et avait saisi l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

« Ca suffit. Ne voyez-vous donc pas qu'il est malade et, qui plus est, inconscient ? » Archer l'avait regardé d'un œil mauvais avant de déclarer :

« Monsieur le Général Mustang… Cet esclave n'est pas encore totalement dressé. Cela n'excuse cependant pas cet acte volontaire de sa part. Ne vous en faites pas, il sera correctement puni. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je l'achète. Préparez-moi les papiers, je pars dans cinq minutes ». Rétorqua Roy, déterminé à ne plus laissé cet enfant ici.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il sortit de sa besace un sac contenant de l'argent qu'il tendit à Archer et se dirigea vers le frêle corps allongé par terre. Délicatement, il étendit sa veste sur l'enfant et, doucement, il le souleva, après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien sage de le faire, et attrapa le certificat de l'enfant qui certifiait qu'il lui appartenait et sortit, résolut à ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans un endroit pareil…

Arrivé à hauteur de sa voiture de sport rouge, il coucha le petit derrière et le recouvrit d'une chaude couverture d'une matière spéciale trouvée dans sa boîte de premiers secours. Enclenchant le moteur, il démarra en trombe, direction le meilleur médecin qu'il connaissait.


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Douleurs et amour

Genre : UA, angst (pour le début de l'histoire uniquement), romance, mignon et… Yaoi !

Rating : M

Paring : RoyEd.

Résumé : Edward est un enfant de 11 ans heureux et plein de vie. Ses parents lui ont dit, comme les parents des autres enfants l'ont dit aux leurs, qu'il ne faut pas quitter leur village caché dans les montagnes car des « méchantes » personnes vont les emmener dans un autre pays, peut être même sur un autre continent.

Mais Ed étant Ed, il n'écoute rien et va jouer dans la plaine. Et là évidement il se fait prendre par les marchands d'esclaves dont les chefs sont Archer et Kimbley.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à la petite vache !

Commentaire : Un an et demi depuis la dernière MAJ… Seigneur, j'ai un de ces retards à combler. Mais les reviews sont aux auteurs ce que l'essence est à la voiture… Je compte sur vous ! Continuez à me motiver, les amis !

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Caro-toutou :**_ Mort à Archer et Kimbley ? Hum, ce pourrait être une excellente idée. J'y réfléchirai, en tout cas !

_**Matsuyama :**_ J'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite.

_**Céli-chan :**_ Voilà la suite !

_**Manaji :**_ J'adore un Ed martyr. Je ne pense pas pouvoir changer sitôt de registre, huhu.

_**Dragonna :**_ la vraie rencontre entre notre futur couple ne se fera pas avant… Des années (cruelle, hein ? Je sais, j'adore ça, hihi !).

_**Makashi60 :**_ Le calvaire d'Ed viendrait-il de prendre fin ? Avec moi, il ne faut jamais être trop sûr ! Mwahahaha !

_**Tigrou19 :**_ Même si il y a encore beaucoup de fautes orthographiques dans mes textes, je trouve. Je sais qu'il existe le bêtalecteur. On m'a même déjà proposé de l'être pour moi. Mais c'est un si grand travail. Je ne veux pas embêter les gens (même si, je pense, certains seraient ravis car ils auraient accès, à l'avance, des prochaines publications !).

_**Elodiedalton :**_ J'adore faire souffrir Ed. Mais ça, je pense que vous l'avez tous compris ! Huhu.

_**Miyu :**_ Un Roy sans classe n'est pas un Roy du tout ! Pour connaître tout de la condition d'Ed, lis attentivement ce chapitre !

_**La Guilde du Yaoi :**_ Ho, un nouveau venu ! Je te remercie d'avoir choisi la compagnie Saphir et… je m'égare, là ! Voici la suite !

Chapitre 2 : Seul le temps soigne les blessures

Riza Hawkeye-Havoc étendit un linge mouillé sur le front de l'enfant, écartant quelques mèches dorées au passage. Après un dernier coup d'œil, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant le petit être prendre tout le repos qui lui serait nécessaire à sa guérison.

Elle prit la direction du salon où déjà la voix de son mari et de son meilleur ami s'élevaient dans l'air.

« … Il a été pas mal battu. Je ne suis pas franchement sûr que toutes les traces physiques disparaissent un jour, surtout les plus fraîches. Il est beaucoup trop aigre et trop petit pour son âge et il souffre, en plus, de nombreuses carences et d'anémie – probablement du à du surmenage. Et je suspecte également une pneumonie bien sévère à l'horizon. Bon Dieu, Roy, où tu l'as trouvé ? », demanda Jean Havoc.

« Au marché aux esclaves, chez Archer et Kimbley. », répondit Roy.

« Roy ! », s'écria, outré, la jeune femme, « Tu m'avais promis que tu n'irais pas là-bas ! Pourquoi as-tu écouté ce Grumman ? Un esclave… Mais enfin, il n'est qu'un enfant ! »

« Je voulais juste avoir de l'aide pour mon travail. Pas une femme qui passerait son temps à m'aduler, encore moins un homme qui me planterait un couteau dans le dos à la moindre occasion ! Vous êtes les seuls en qui j'ai confiance pour ce genre de chose et vous ne travaillez pas pour l'armée. »

Roy reprit lentement son souffle avant de poursuivre :

« J'ai pensé qu'un esclave serait l'idéal. Et puis vous me connaissez, non ? Je ne le traiterai pas comme le font tous ces idiots. Il sera bien traité, bien nourri, considéré comme n'importe quel humain libre. Honnêtement, j'avais pas prévu un enfant. Mais quand je l'ai vu, je… »

Riza et Jean ne lui posèrent plus de questions. L'homme semblait déjà confus, inutile d'en rajouter davantage.

« Vu son état, ses chances de survie sont très faibles. Et même s'il survivait – ce dont je doute fortement – il lui faudra des années avant d'être apte à t'aider, Roy. Que vas-tu faire ? »

« J'ai pensé à ça. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous le laisser. Remettez-le sur pieds, enseignez-lui le temps de son alitement et quand il sera apte, envoyez-le à l'école. Tout sera à ma charge, pas d'inquiétude pour l'argent. Je veux qu'il connaisse une vie normale. », souffla Roy qui s'assit dans le divan, se massant légèrement le crâne.

« Pas sûr qu'avec tout ce dont il a vécu, il pourra retrouver une vie normale. C'est encore un enfant, il va probablement être terrorisé et marqué jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. », répondit lentement Havoc.

« Mais tant que nous n'aurons pas essayé, nous ne pouvons rien affirmer, n'est-ce pas, Jean ? », sourit la jeune femme, « C'est d'accord, Roy. Si tu prends soin de toute la charge financière, nous aiderons cet enfant. Quand il sera physiquement et mentalement prêt, il partira avec toi. »

« Merci Riza, je- »

« Cependant… », souligna la blonde aux yeux de faucon, « J'impose une condition. Une fois par mois, tu devras lui envoyer une lettre, histoire de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il vaut mieux qu'il apprenne à te connaître avant de travailler pour toi. S'il est suffisamment mis à en confiance par nous ainsi que son 'sauveur', je pense que nous avons de grande chance de lui redonner son enfance volée et d'en faire quelqu'un de bien. »

Roy acquiesça, ravi. Correspondre avec l'enfant serait bénéfique autant pour lui que pour le petit être fébrile. Il était vraiment inquiet pour lui et savait que durant toutes les années qu'il faudrait pour sa réhabilitation, le brun ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter continuellement.

« Il va falloir que je reparte au QG. Quand ce sera fait, envoyez-moi le bilan moyen des dépenses mensuelles pour le petiot. », il se leva et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. L'hiver était rude en ce moment.

« Que vas-tu faire en attendant qu'il soit apte à t'aider, Roy ? », demanda Jean, une cigarette en bouche.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir être obligé d'engager une femme écervelée. », soupira le Général de Brigade.

« Pauvre de toi ! », rirent le couple.

« Ma, toi qui rêvait de jolie secrétaire, tu vas être servi, non ? », sourit Riza.

Roy soupira, agacé. Il sentait déjà un mal de tête venir ? Sûr, il aimait les belles femmes, surtout les pimbêches : elles étaient excellentes pour passer une fin de nuit agréable et sans chichis le lendemain. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Roy était extrêmement ambitieux pour son avenir. Il avait donc besoin d'un secrétaire qualifié et tout aussi sérieux. Et non besoin d'une bimbo qui lui ferait les yeux doux toute la journée et lui apporterait son café en laissant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté !

« Patience, Roy, patience mon ami. », Jean lui tapota légèrement l'épaule, « Juste quelques années, le temps qu'on remette ce gamin sur pieds. Et après, tu pourras pleinement te consacrer à ton ambition de devenir Führer. »

« En espérant que lui me fasse véritablement confiance.. »

« C'est pourquoi je t'ai imposé de correspondre avec lui. Si vous apprenez à vous connaître, vous vous ferez confiance. Lui retrouvera une vie normale et toi, l'équilibre nécessaire pour ton ambition. »

« Tu es parfois une femme très effrayante, Riza Hawkeye. »

« Mais c'est pour ça que l'on m'aime ! »

Soudain, un cri de terreur coupa court à la discussion. Comprenant rapidement la provenance de cet effroyable hurlement, ils montèrent quatre à quatre à l'étage.

Trempé de sueur, le linge mouillé étalé au sol, l'enfant semblait agonisé. Il poussait des cris d'agonie, avait énormément de mal à respirer et surtout… surtout il délirait.

Riza et Jean se jetèrent rapidement à son chevet, prenant toutes les précautions, lui parlant tantôt tendrement quand le petiot s'effrayait de leur contact, tantôt sévèrement quand il faisait mine de vouloir se dégager assez violemment dudit contact.

Enfin, ils parvinrent à le calmer, la respiration de l'enfant se stabilisa, les délires s'arrêtèrent, il plongea à nouveau dans un profond sommeil sans rêve perturbateur.

« Oui, il t'aidera… », commenta Jean à l'adresse de son ami militaire, « A condition qu'il survive… »


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Douleurs et amour

Genre : UA, angst (pour le début de l'histoire uniquement), romance, mignon et… Yaoi !

Rating : M

Paring : RoyEd.

Résumé : Edward est un enfant de 11 ans heureux et plein de vie. Ses parents lui ont dit, comme les parents des autres enfants l'ont dit aux leurs, qu'il ne faut pas quitter leur village caché dans les montagnes car des « méchantes » personnes vont les emmener dans un autre pays, peut être même sur un autre continent.

Mais Ed étant Ed, il n'écoute rien et va jouer dans la plaine. Et là évidement il se fait prendre par les marchands d'esclaves dont les chefs sont Archer et Kimbley.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à la petite vache !

Commentaire : Eum... Petit oublie de la semaine dernière que je répare maintenant... Je voulais être sûre de l'orthographe avant xD

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Melli-mello :**_ Et oui ! La patience est récompensée :D Pour savoir ce qu'il arrive à Edward, il faut lire ce chapitre !

_**Sabine02 :**_ Il n'y aurait pas d'histoire sinon =)

_**Matsuyama :**_ Aussitôt demandée, aussi tôt postée (même s'il y a une semaine de retard !)

_**Lovnis :**_ J'adore coupé dans les moments intéressants, ceux qui vous tiennent en haleine (on me le fait tout le temps alors je me venge sur vous xD) Beaucoup de fautes parce que je l'ai rapidement écrit et posté, sans prendre la peine de le relire =) Voilà pourquoi ce chapitre a une semaine de retard !

_**Manaji :**_ Contente que tu raffoles toujours autant :D Voici la suite !

_**Basilic-Edofanart :**_ Ho, nouveau lecteur ! (ou bien lectrice ?) Contente que cette fic te plaisent ! Pourquoi ils le maltraitent à ce point ? Tu trouveras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre !

_**LicyLie :**_ Il va te falloir lire ce chapitre pour savoir !

_**Mama :**_ Voilà la suite !

Anamaelia : S'il ne s'en sortait pas, quel serait l'intérêt de l'histoire ? =D

Chapitre 3 : Les lettres

Quand il s'était réveillé, Edward s'était longuement demandé où il se trouvait : tout était complètement différent de sa cage miteuse. Tout d'abord, il était dans un lit. Un lit chaud et moelleux. Il se trouvait dans une jolie chambre aux murs clairs, une chambre d'enfant.

« _Se pourrait-il que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve ?_ », songea l'enfant.

Mais les douleurs qui lui vrillèrent le corps lui firent rapidement comprendre que non, tout avait été réel.

« _Aurais-je été vendu sans m'en rendre compte ?_ », Edward ne se souvenait que de très partiellement du client dont il avait du s'occuper avant… Il tressaillit, comme de légers souvenirs des violents coups subits avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience lui revinrent en mémoire.

Un bruit le fit soudain sursauter et, tournant sa tête en direction de l'unique porte de la chambre, il constata avec effroi qu'elle s'ouvrait, laissant place à une jeune femme blond aux yeux ambre.

« Ho, tu es enfin réveillé ! Quelle peur tu nous as fait mon petit. », sourit-elle.

Edward garda le silence. Il ne savait comment agir. Était-ce son nouveau maître ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Et s'il faisait la moindre bêtise, recevrait-il le fouet ? Lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et son pouls s'accéléra. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit de travers ! Où alors le silence était le problème… Il sentit soudain une main se posa sur le haut de sa tête, et commencer de douces et apaisantes caresses.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Mon ami, Roy, t'as sauvé. Plus jamais tu ne subiras ça. Plus jamais. »

« _Est-ce une nouvelle tactique ?_ », Edward se raidit dans l'étreinte que lui donna la jeune femme. Et si c'était un jeu où elle savourerait lui donner le fouet par la suite ?

Le cinglant souvenir du fouet sur sa peau le fit tressaillir et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. La jeune femme le vit et s'empressa de les essuyer rapidement, le forçant à relever la tête par la même occasion. Une fois fait, elle sourit tristement à l'égard de l'enfant :

« Je te le jure. Tout ce cauchemar est terminé. Plus jamais tu ne recevras le fouet… Plus jamais tu ne seras traité comme un esclave. C'est une promesse. »

Les yeux d'Edward se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais cette fois elles étaient dues à la joie. Il ne savait toujours pas dire si elle était sincère mais ses mots… Il avait décidé de les apprécier, d'y croire, et tant pis s'il s'avérait, plus tard, que tout n'était que copieux mensonge : il aurait eu, pour la première fois en un an, le premier rêve de sa vie.

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre du côté de la porte et un homme blond aux yeux bleus, vêtu d'une blouse blanche entra. « _Tant pis ! _», se dit Edward, «_ Le rêve aura été bien trop court… _»

« Bonjour mon petit. », salua l'homme, « Je suis Jean Havoc, le mari de cette charmante dame et celui qui te soignera jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à travailler pour Roy.

« Ho, suis-je bête. Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Riza Hawkeye. Et toi ? », demanda gentiment la blonde.

« E-Edward… »

Alors ils lui expliquèrent tout. Ce qui lui était arrivé, qui l'avait sauvé, ce qu'il allait maintenant lui arrivé, sa faible condition.

« Alors… Jusqu'à ce que j'aille bien, je vais rester avec vous avant d'aller à mon maître ? »

« Pas ton maître, Edward. Ton employeur. C'est une grande différence. Tu comprendras plus tard », ajouta-t-elle en riant, face au visage confus de l'enfant.

« Tu ne partiras pas auprès de lui tant que tu ne seras pas complètement soigné. Tu es malade et lui comme nous, on veut t'aider à guérir et à oublier ce que tu as subi. »

Le petit blond fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Plus de fouet ? Plus de coups et de gros mots à son égard ? Il se pinça le bras, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Jean et Riza le virent et rirent silencieusement.

Les jours qui suivirent, Ed resta dans une constante méfiance. Un rêve, un cauchemar, il ne savait encore dire. Mais bientôt, les mois passèrent et Edward finit par comprendre que jamais, ô plus jamais il ne sentira le fouet sur sa peau ni les insultes et les coups. Ce temps était révolu : il cédait désormais sa place à un bonheur sans pareil.

Alors il apprécia chaque moment : les leçons d'écriture, de lecture et de calcul de Riza, les leçons d'équitation de Jean, l'apprentissage des corvées quotidiennes (« Un garçon qui sait faire le ménage attirera beaucoup de femmes ! », lui avait-il dit en riant).

Bien évidemment, il lui était difficile d'oublier ce qu'il avait subi. La première fois qu'il vit le fouet dans l'écurie, il hurla de terreur et ce ne fut que lorsque Jean brûla l'objet devant ses yeux que ses larmes cessèrent de couler.

Et alors, un jour, elles débarquèrent… Les lettres de Roy Mustang.

Chaque mois, il en arrivait une nouvelle. Chaque mois, elle était accompagnée d'un cadeau. Cela pouvait aller du simple stylobille aux plus beaux vêtements.

Dans ces lettres, l'homme, son sauveur, lui demandait de ses nouvelles. Il lui racontait tout : son ambition, ses rêves, ses longues et ennuyeuses journées et, surtout, la nouvelle secrétaire qui changeait chaque mois.

« _Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'engage que des pimbêches, aussi ? _», se demanda l'adolescent, désormais âgé de seize ans.

Il s'était aussi demandé comment un homme aussi important que Roy Mustang, aux ambitions aussi hautes, pouvaient se permettre de parler librement de ce pourrait être considéré comme ses points faibles si une personne malhonnête mettait la main sur ces lettres.

Il avait alors appris de Riza et de Jean, le couple qui prenait soin de lui, que le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang ne s'entourait que de gens de confiance. Qu'il n'y avait donc aucun risque pour les lettres.

Alors Edward répondait. Il lui racontait tout, comme l'homme le faisait avec lui : au début, il lui parlait de ses cauchemars, de ce qu'il l'effrayait. Par la suite, l'homme lui demandait de lui parler de sa famille et, bien que très triste, Edward lui racontait avec joie tout ce dont il se souvenait, particulièrement ses bêtises d'enfant.

Ensuite, comme l'adolescence arrivait, les conversations étaient devenues plus intimes. L'amour était particulièrement un sujet qu'ils évoquaient souvent. Surtout depuis cette fois où…

x-X-x

_« Cher Roy,_

_Aujourd'hui, à l'école, une fille est venue et m'a tendu une lettre. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Alors je l'ai lu et j'ai rougi comme j'ai compris : elle m'aimait bien et voulait sortir avec moi. Mais moi, je ne la connais pas. Comment puis-je savoir si je l'aime de cette manière ? […] »_

x-X-x

_« Cher Edward,_

_Aurais-tu enfin grandi ? _(le blond avait poussé un grand coup de rage quand il avait lu ça)_. Tu vas avoir quinze ans bientôt, alors je suppose que ce ne devrait pas être étonnant. Tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme, d'après la photo envoyée le mois dernier. Il est donc normal que les filles s'intéressent à toi, même si elles ne te connaissent pas. Tu ne sauras jamais si tu l'aimes à moins d'essayer, Edward. Par la suite, seul l'expérience et la connaissance des filles te permettront de savoir… »_

x-X-x

A l'évocation de cette lettre, Ed sourit, amusé. Riza avait téléphoné à Roy le jour même. Beuglant, elle lui interdisait formellement d'essayer de transformer 'son garçon' en véritable coureur de jupons.

Mais Ed, lui, avait malgré tout tenté le coup. Il avait accepté de sortir avec la jeune fille en question. Et les mois s'écoulèrent paisiblement, sans qu'Edward ne puisse trouver réponse à sa question.

Jusqu'au jour où…

x-X-x

_« Cher Roy,_

_Aujourd'hui, je vais à la plage avec Rose (la fille qui m'a donné sa lettre). Je pense pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est très gentille et nous passons beaucoup de bons moments […]_

x-X-x

_[…]Roy… Rose ne veut plus me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus que nous restions ensemble. Elle m'aime bien, elle me l'a dit. Mais elle a rajouté qu'elle ne sortait qu'avec de beaux et gentils garçons. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas. Tout se passait très bien, pourtant. On est partis à la plage, on s'est mis en maillot pour pouvoir aller dans l'eau… Et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit ces choses étranges. Je suis retourné à la maison, confus. Et c'est quand je me suis souvenu de ses paroles, de ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, ainsi que de ses paroles à __lui__. Et tous ont raison. Je ne suis pas beau, ni ne suis gentil. Maître Archer avait raison : seuls les méchants méritent qu'on les marque au fouet…_

x-X-x

Ed ne se rappelait que trop bien de cette journée. C'était à partir de ce jour-là que ces cicatrices, présentent particulièrement dans le dos, lui étaient devenues insupportables. Ses cauchemars, qui s'étaient apaisés avec le temps, étaient revenus en force, le rendant incapable de dormir.

A l'époque, Jean avait fermement interdit Edward de toucher aux somnifères. « _On ne réglait pas les mauvais souvenirs par des médicaments _! », avait-il déclaré d'un ton ferme.

Seule la réconfortante lettre de Roy avait pu aider le blond à se sortir de sa dépression. Il avait appris à ignorer les regards et que si une fille n'était pas capable de voir sa beauté intérieure, alors cette fille n'était absolument pas faite pour lui.

Les cauchemars s'étaient alors estompés à nouveau et Edward n'avait gardé comme séquelles que le refus de montrer son corps à quiconque, même à Jean lors des occasionnelles visites de contrôle.

L'adolescent chérissait vraiment les lettres qu'il recevait, même s'il appréciait moyennement l'idée d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Elles étaient sources de réconfort et, en plus, elles lui permettaient de mieux apprendre à connaître son employeur, comme Roy aimait se faire appeler.

Le blond se rappelait aussi de ça. Au début, il commençait toujours ses lettres par « Maître Mustang ». Ensuite, il en était arrivé à « Maître Roy » et, enfin, « Roy », tout court. Et ce changement n'avait rien à voir avec les nombreuses 'menaces' du brun. Il avait juste appris à lui faire de plus en plus confiance, à considérer l'homme comme… comme un ami.

« Edward ! Une nouvelle lettre pour toi ! »

Ed sortit de sa transe et s'élança rapidement en dehors de sa chambre. Il dévala les escaliers et, une fois en bas, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le salon où Riza l'attendait.

« 15 secondes et 27 centièmes… Un record. », sourit-elle avec une grimace moqueuse.

Le blond rougit.

« Ce-c'est pas comme si j'attendais les lettres de ce bâtard avec impatience ! »

« Et d'une telle mauvaise foi, aussi. », elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire, agitant la lettre sous le nez de l'adolescent, « Et bien, puisque tu n'es pas intéressé, je peux tout aussi bien la jeter, non ? »

« NON ! Euh… Je veux dire… Je.. », dépité, le blond baissa son visage, laissant ses longs cheveux dorés recouvrir ses joues rouges.

Riza sourit tendrement avant de lui donner la lettre. Immédiatement, les yeux dorés du garçon s'émerveillèrent. Jamais il n'avouerait combien recevoir ces lettres lui faisait plaisir, il était trop têtu.

« _Ca tombe bien._ », pensa-t-elle, « _Lui aussi est très têtu et refuse d'avouer que les lettres d'Edward lui font tout autant plaisir !_ »

Ravie, elle voulut cependant taquiner le garçon mais celui-ci, trop absorbé dans l'observation de sa lettre, ne la vit pas venir. Ce qui devait arriver… se produisit !

« NOOOON ! », il la repoussa violemment et la blonde s'écrasa lourdement au sol, trop surprise que pour se réceptionner correctement. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et dut se tenir le poignet gauche, une légère grimace de douleur s'affichant sur son visage.

« _J'ai du me le fouler…_ », pensa-t-elle.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas… », Edward était effrayé. Ses yeux se perlèrent de larmes et il commença à hoqueter.

« Ce n'est rien, Edo. », sourit doucement Riza, « Je n'aurais pas du te surprendre. Ce n'était pas malin de ma part. »

Mais rien ne put enlever la culpabilité dans les yeux dorés du garçon.

« Je suis désolé ! », et Edward se tourna avant de détaler dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte.

Riza soupira et se releva, se tenant toujours le poignet. Son mari entra à ce moment-là.

« J'avais bien prévenu Roy… Malgré tout l'amour qu'on pourra lui apporter, les souvenirs de cette année passée auprès de ses monstres sont encore bien trop présents dans sa tête.

« Ca ne fait que quatre ans qu'il a été sortir de ce calvaire, Jean. Il faut savoir laisser le temps au temps. »

« Mais Roy viendra le chercher le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. C'est dans six mois, Riz'. »

« Même trente ans ne serait pas suffisant pour lui faire oublier, Jean, et tu le sais. C'est ta faute que d'avoir dit à Roy qu'Edward était prêt ! »

« Physiquement, il l'est ! Mentalement aussi. Ce sont juste les gestes brusques et tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un fouet qui l'effraie. », rétorqua le médecin.

« Mais tu oublies les cicatrices sur son corps, Jean. Il ne les supporte pas ! »

« De toute façon, Roy ne peut plus attendre longtemps et tu le sais. Il a déjà accumulé beaucoup de retards. Il ne peut plus se le permettre. Il a besoin d'Edward. Sois déjà chanceuse que j'ai pu retarder l'échéance pour le jour de ses dix-sept ans ! »

« Excuse-moi, Jean… Je sais que Roy le traitera bien, comme une personne libre : il aura un travail, il sera payé… Il sera aussi nourri et logé. Mais je le vois bien, tu sais, qu'Edward n'est pas heureux. Sa famille lui manque. Souvent, quand il pense que personne ne le regarde, il s'accoude à la fenêtre et son regard se perd dans le vide... »

« Et que veux-tu y faire, Riza ? Sa famille vivait dans un village caché dans les montagnes, à l'Est. Roy s'est renseigné grâce à Maes. »

« Que veux-tu dire… vivait ? Ils sont partis ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Riz'. Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux nulle part. C'est comme si…. Comme si ils avaient disparus de la circulation. »

Riza soupira. Et Ed, maintenant… Le jour de son quinzième anniversaire, il avait reçu la promesse de Roy qu'il pourrait revoir sa famille. Et quotidiennement, le blond demandait des nouvelles des avancées des recherches. Et quotidiennement, il était déçu.

« Allons te soigner ça, Riza. » Jean lui prit délicatement le poignet blessé et encercla sa taille de son autre main. Il l'amena dans son cabinet médical qui contenait tout le matériel nécessaire.

De son côté, Edward, haletant, les joues parcourues de larmes, s'adossa contre la porte. _Il l'avait encore fait…_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il blessait Riza dans un geste inné d'auto-défense. Et à chaque fois, il était pris d'horribles remords. Il avait tout essayé pour oublier. Mais il lui suffisait d'être pris par surprise ou bien qu'un geste brusque soit fait à son encontre pour que les cauchemars de cette année passée auprès des marchands d'esclaves ne remontent à la surface, l'opprimant dans une terreur sans fin.

« _Même de simples cravaches me terrifient…_ », le blond eut un sourire amer à cette pensée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inspira un grand coup, voulant taire le hoquet qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il pleurait. Il effaça ensuite les trainées de larmes de ses yeux et attarda son regard sur la lettre encore enveloppée et cachetée à la cire rouge.

« _Mon seul réconfort…_ ». Il bénit encore une fois Riza et Jean de lui avoir permit de réapprendre à lire et à écrire. Les lettres de Roy étaient son seul salut, la seule chose qui lui permettait de cesser de penser à ce qu'il avait subi.

La première année qui avait suivi son arrivé en ces lieux, Edward avait passé énormément de temps couché dans un lit. Sûr, de temps en temps, Riza ou Jean l'emmenait prendre l'air mais ce n'était pas assez pour le garçon qui avait toujours eu la bougeotte. Alors, ils avaient commencé à l'enseigner sur diverses choses.

D'abord, ils lui avaient réappris à lire, à écrire et à calculer. Et quand le blond avait finalement pu quitter son lit, ils lui avaient appris à soigner et à montrer les cheveux qu'ils possédaient. Cela avait beaucoup amusé le garçon : les chevaux lui avait véritablement permis de penser à autre chose, de se sentir véritablement aimé. Il avait donc pu, dès lors, se rapprocher du couple et leur faire de plus en plus confiance.

Et ensuite… Ensuite les lettres de Roy étaient arrivées. D'après Riza, il avait attendu un an pour lui écrire car il voulait être sûr qu'Edward soit en état de les lire tout seul, sans aucune autre présence.

Et ici, quatre ans plus tard, les lettres arrivaient toujours mensuellement. Parfois, cependant, il arrivait qu'Edward reçoivent deux lettres au lieu d'une sur le mois. Tout dépendait des événements qui avaient eu lieu autant chez Roy que chez Edward.

Et même lorsqu'Ed avait pu aller à l'école, qu'il avait été fort pris dans ses études… Les lettres du Général de Brigade Roy Mustang étaient restées son occupation première, l'amenant parfois à délaisser ses devoirs et ses leçons.

Il s'assit sur son lit, calant son oreiller entre son dos et le mur fort proche. Il décacheta précautionneusement l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et extirpa délicatement la lettre.

Hoquetant encore légèrement, ses yeux parcoururent avec intensité le contenu du papier. Par moment, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il y eut également un moment où ses yeux s'emplir de douleurs. Edward dut alors suspendre la lecture, pensant douloureusement à sa famille qui, d'après la lettre, il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais. Ensuite, la curiosité l'emportant sur la douleur, il reprit la lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la lecture finie, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire. Enfin, il allait pouvoir rencontrer son sauveur.

Edward avait énormément de questions concernant l'homme. A quoi ressemblait-il ? Qu'aimait-il ? Que détestait-il ? Sûr, Jean lui avait, une fois, montré une photo de l'homme mais c'était il y a quatre let la photo datait depuis un moment aussi…

Six mois… il ne restait plus que six mois avant qu'il ne puisse le rencontrer. En attendant, Edward avait beaucoup de choses à faire. En commençant par se faire pardonner de Riza même s'il savait que c'était déjà fait.

Il plaça la lettre sous son oreiller avec grand soin : il la lirait encore ce soir et écrirait alors une réponse demain.

Il quitta ensuite sa chambre avant qu'une douce odeur ne l'extirpe de ses pensées.

« _Du poulet rôti !_ », pensa le garçon avec ravissement.

Celui qui, un jour, avait écrit que le bonheur d'un homme commençait avec son estomac recevait quotidiennement la bénédiction totale d'Edward…

x-X-x

« _Cher Edward,_

_Comment vas-tu depuis ta dernière lettre ? Je m'excuse du retard. Un Général est beaucoup demandé. Particulièrement ces derniers temps à cause de… Je m'égare._

_Comment tu t'en doutes, je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une nouvelle secrétaire. La dernière, Rose-Marie, est partie hier. Cette fois, je jure que je n'y suis pour rien : elle n'était même pas jolie donc, je n'ai eu aucune raison de la draguer. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce le souci, justement… Je ne saurai sans doute jamais. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'allais parcourir tout Central pour la retrouver et avoir ma réponse : nous ne sommes pas dans un film romantique, que Diable…_

_Mais cessons un peu de parler de moi et revenons-en à toi. Manges-tu correctement ? Et ton lait quotidien ? J'espère que, cette fois, tu auras réussi à grandir de 2mm. Seigneur, ça doit te paraître bien grand._

_Pour revenir sur un sujet plus sérieux.. J'ai, comme promis, mené des recherches pour prendre contact avec ta famille et leur dire que tu vas bien. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec ce genre de choses alors ma prochaine phrase va être très maladroite à dire… J'ai retrouvé le village et y ai envoyé des hommes. Mais ceux-ci me sont revenus bredouille. Le village est, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, complètement à l'abandon. Il ne reste plus personne. Et sans témoins… Je ne peux garantir de retrouver la trace de ta famille, Edward. Mes plus sincères excuses._

_Bien sûr, cela ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne les recherches. Là où il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Nous les retrouvons, Ed, alors ne désespère pas._

_En attendant, et histoire de finir sur une note plus joyeuse, je t'annonce que, suite à un accord avec Jean, je viendrai te chercher dans six mois, à l'occasion de ton dix-septième anniversaire._

_Soit donc prêt, Edward._

_Amitié,_

_Roy Mustang._ »


	5. Chapter 4

Titre : Douleurs et amour

Genre : UA, angst (pour le début de l'histoire uniquement), romance, mignon et… Yaoi !

Rating : M

Paring : RoyEd.

Résumé : Edward est un enfant de 11 ans heureux et plein de vie. Ses parents lui ont dit, comme les parents des autres enfants l'ont dit aux leurs, qu'il ne faut pas quitter leur village caché dans les montagnes car des « méchantes » personnes vont les emmener dans un autre pays, peut être même sur un autre continent.

Mais Ed étant Ed, il n'écoute rien et va jouer dans la plaine. Et là évidement il se fait prendre par les marchands d'esclaves dont les chefs sont Archer et Kimbley.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à la petite vache !

Commentaire : … Je ne dirai rien… Juste un ENOOOORME pardon pour cette absence non justifiée T.T

Certaines l'auront remarqué : j'ai fait un grand tri dans mes fics… Certaines ont totalement disparues, c'est le cas de « Un jour, je m'élèverai ».. Je n'ai plus de motivation pour cette fic. Il ne sert à rien de la continuer dans ces conditions. Ce tri va me permettre de me concentrer sur cette fic ainsi que « Au nom de mon frère » et « FMA : Another story… Another destiny ».

Pendant cette longue année d'absence, ne croyez pas que les fics sont restées dans l'oublier. J'ai continué l'écriture et j'ai suffisamment d'avance pour ne pas vous laisser un seul long moment sans de MAJ !

Avec pleins d'idées pour ces fics et de nouveaux projets en tête, je reprends le chemin de l'écriture définitivement !

Réponse aux commentaires :

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé et continué à le faire.. Je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous avez décidé de ne plus me lire et je remercie ceux qui ne m'ont pas oublié =)

XxXYaoi-SamaXxX : Merchiiiiii ^^ Voici ENFIN la suite !

Cladisse : Contente d'avoir réussi à capter ton intérêt ! J'espère que cette longue attente ne te l'aura pas ôté =)

_**Sabine02 :**_ Tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre =D

_**Matsuyama :**_ Tu n'es pas la première à me le faire remarquer et ça me fait vraiment plaisir =D

_**Basilic-Edofanart :**_ Oui, nos deux heureux se rencontrent bel et bien dans ce chapitre ^^ J'espère que ça ne te décevra pas =)

_**Loynis :**_ Je te remercie beaucoup =D La confrontation arrive avec ce chapitre ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir =)

_**E. :**_ Je te remercie, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur =D Haha, un Roy qui ne charrie pas Ed est un concept qui m'est totalement inconnu ^^

_**Manaji :**_ Alors tu seras ravi par ce chapitre =D

_**Liliwini-chan :**_ Merci ! Voila la suite !

Chapitre 4 : Vers une nouvelle vie

« Joyeux anniversaire, Ed. », sourit Riza.

« Merci Riza ! », s'exclama joyeusement l'adolescent.

« Dix-sept ans, déjà… Et dire que je ne pensais pas qu'un microbe comme toi y arriverait. », rit Jean.

« QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST SI PETIT QUE TOUT LE MONDE LE PRENDRE POUR UN MICROBE ? », hurla le blond.

« Et bien, et bien, que d'agitations par ici. », s'exclama une voix inconnue aux oreilles d'Edward.

L'adolescent aux yeux d'or se retourna et croisa le regard onyx du nouveau venu.

« Est-ce ainsi que vous lui avez appris à souhaiter la bienvenue à son employeur, Riza et Jean ? »

Instinctivement, Ed recula de deux pas. Il n'aimait pas trop la tonalité moqueuse qu'avait employée l'homme et le regard qu'il lui avait lancé l'apeurait.

L'homme sembla surpris de ce virement de situation et questionna le couple du regard. Jean soupira et posa tranquillement sa main sur l'épaule gauche d'Ed.

« Ed, je te présente Roy Mustang, ton employeur à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

Ed le regarda, surpris, avant de se tourner vers ledit Roy. Il le fixa longuement du regard, intrigué. Il s'approcha ensuite très lentement de l'homme, intimidé, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Honnêtement, il était effrayé. C'était une chose que d'avoir conversé avec lui par lettres pendant des années… Mais c'en était une autre que de se retrouver brutalement face à lui !

Et si l'homme avait menti ? S'il était méchant ? S'il allait le frapper et le considérer comme un esclave ? Edward déglutit difficilement, des pensées enfantines, diverses et variées, défilant rapidement devant ses yeux.

Soudain, les paroles de Riza lui revinrent en tête…

« _Tu verras. Roy est quelqu'un de très gentil. Il peut parfois se montrer borné et macho, agir comme si rien ne pouvait le blesser. Mais après un certain temps, tu seras capable de lire en lui. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne te fera du mal. Il s'inquiète énormément pour toi, foi de Riza !_ »

Rassuré, il accéléra un peu plus l'allure et s'arrêta quand il fut à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Il constata qu'il arrivait aux épaules de celui-ci et se sentit légèrement vexé. Jean lui avait pourtant affirmé qu'il avait complètement rattrapé son retard de croissance !

« Bonjour, Edward. », sourit doucement Roy, ancrant son regard onyx dans le sien.

« B-bonjour… », balbutia difficilement Edward, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Vas-tu l'emmener tout de suite, Roy ? », demanda Riza.

« Allons, c'est son anniversaire. On peut très bien le fêter ici et partir demain, par vrai, Ed ? » lança Roy, regardant ensuite le blond, à nouveau les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je… C-comme vous voulez, monsieur… », murmura Ed, la tête baissé. Il était vraiment terrifié.

« Une petite discussion s'impose entre toi et moi… », soupira Roy à l'adresse du garçon.

Edward se raidit automatiquement et baissa encore plus son visage, pour que l'homme ne voie pas ses yeux remplis de larmes. « _Je le savais, je vais être puni !_ », pensa-t-il douloureusement.

De son côté, Riza posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. De son féroce regard, elle lui indiqua le blond, dont les épaules tremblantes cachaient mal ce que le garçon ne voulait pas qu'on voie.

Roy acquiesça de la tête, s'approcha du blond et l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce, direction la véranda.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, en silence avant que Roy ne s'arrête et n'aille s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises d'extérieur. Il invita calmement le blond à faire de même. Quand Edward se fut assis, Roy prit une longue inspiration avant de débuter la conversation :

« Tu n'as… vraiment aucune raison de me craindre, Edward. », commença le brun.

« Je-je sais. Honnêtement, je le sais. Mais, je- »

« Je ne peux que me douter de l'atrocité de ce que tu as vécu. J'en ai discuté avec Jean qui, chaque jour, m'a fait part de tes progrès au téléphone durant ces cinq dernières années. », Roy continua comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, « Il m'a aussi parlé de tes séquelles. »

Automatiquement, Edward resserra ses bras au tour de lui. Roy le vit et reprit la conversation.

« Je ne parle pas uniquement de tes cicatrices, Ed. », le Général tapota du doigt le torse du garçon, au niveau du cœur, « Mais des blessures qu'a subit ton cœur. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une façon de parler. », sourit Mustang, amusé.

« Ho… », il déglutit avant d'oser lancer la conversation, « Je-j'ai toujours attendu vos lettres avec grande impatience. Vos mots m'ont beaucoup aidé. Notamment quand… Quand mes c-cicatrices me sont devenues insupportables… »

« Refuserais-tu toujours de me croire, Ed ? », demanda l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

Les yeux du blonds s'assombrirent, « Mais ils ont raison, non ? Je veux dire, si je leur avais obéi, Maître Kimbley n'aurait jamais usé de son fouet. »

Roy soupira. Il leva une main et la posa sur le menton du garçon, leva le visage du garçon, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Il laissa un micro sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres et commenta d'une voix douce : « Même si tu avais été aussi doux qu'un agneau, tu n'y aurais pas échappé. Rappelle-toi ce que Jean t'a dit à ce sujet. »

« Que… Que c'est la technique préféré des marchands d'esclave… Faire croire aux captifs qu'ils sont seuls responsables de ce qu'ils leur arrivent et donc… Q-qu'ils le méritent. »

« Je vois que tu as bien appris tes leçons. », sourit Roy.

Ed sourit faiblement. Mais cela sembla suffire au Général qui le relâcha. Il s'écoula une longue minute d'un paisible silence.

« Je… Je vous ai jamais véritablement remercié.. De m'avoir sauvé, ce jour-là. »

« Je ne pouvais décemment pas laissé cet homme te tuer devant mes yeux sans bouger et puis… », sous le regard curieux du garçon, il sourit, « Tes yeux étaient la première chose que j'avais remarqué chez toi. Si purs… »

Ed rougit et ne put rien répondre à la confession de l'homme. Alors il préféra lancer un autre sujet de conversation.

« Dites-moi… Quelle sorte de travail devrais-je faire ? »

« Mmh.. Commence déjà par me tutoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être vieux sinon. », rit Roy, « j'ai surtout besoin que tu remplisses le rôle de secrétaire, d'aide de camp. En fait, tu m'accompagneras 24h/24, autant chez moi que dans mes déplacements. Ca inclut tout ce qui concerne la paperasserie, le ménage… Mais tu verras quand on sera sur place. Et n'en t'en fait pas, je te montrerai ce qu'il faut faire.

« En fait, Riza m'a déjà appris un peu de tout ça… Oui, comment faire le ménage, classer des dossiers… Ce genre de choses… », fit faiblement remarquer le blond.

« Voilà qui est une bonne aubaine pour toi ! Bien que je sois étonné que des non initiés comme Jean et Riza puissent t'avoir appris l'Alchimie.. »

Edward ouvrit en grand les yeux. L'Alchimie ? Il allait devoir apprendre l'Alchimie pour son travail ?

« Je vais pouvoir apprendre l'Alchimie ? »

« Bien sûr. », Roy sourit devant l'émerveillement de l'adolescent. Voilà une chose de plus qui l'aiderait à oublier son tumultueux passé, « Et dernière chose, tu recevras également un salaire, même si tu seras nourri, logé et blanchi par mes soins. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, « Un salaire ? Je serai payé… pour mon travail ? Mais je ne suis qu'un - »

« Détrompe-toi. Même si aux yeux de la loi, tu es considéré et traité comme un esclave… A mes yeux, tu es avant tout un être humain. Alors oui, tu seras payé. »

Un grand sourire étira les fines lèvres du garçon. Non seulement il allait apprendre l'Alchimie, mais il serait en plus payé et Roy lui avait promis de ne jamais le traiter comme un esclave !

x-X-x

« Viens souvent nous rendre visite, d'accord ? »

« La maison va sembler vide, maintenant qu'il n'y aura plus de nain à taquiner… »

« POURQUOI TU… ! »

« Jean, laisse-le tranquille. »

« A vos ordres, madame. »

« Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. »

« Je te le garantis, Roy. Cet enfant est amusant ! »

« Jean…. », avertit Riza avant de se retourner vers Ed, « Prends bien soin de toi et de ce grand paresseux. »

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! »

« Quant à toi, Roy. Fais-le une seule fois pleurer… Et je jure à Dieu que je te dépècerai lentement.. Même si je ne crois pas en lui. »

« … Compris, madame.. »

Après un ultime au revoir, Edward monta dans le siège passager avant de la voiture de Roy. L'homme mit en marche le véhicule et ils quittèrent les lieux, en direction d'une nouvelle vie pour chacun d'eux.

« Quand même.. », déclara soudainement le brun, « Tu m'intrigues pour un garçon. Si je ne savais pour sûr qui tu étais, avec tes longs cheveux blonds, ta taille et ton corps efféminés, tu passerais aisément pour une femme ! »

« QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE TOUT LE MONDE LE PREND POUR UNE FILLE ? »

« Ho.. Jean n'avait pas menti. C'est vraiment amusant de te taquiner. »

« Ouais, ben, n'en fais pas une habitude, hein ! »

L'homme partit d'un grand éclat de rire tandis qu'Edward enfonçait sa tête dans ses épaules, renfrogné.

Cependant, un minuscule sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Peu importait les nombreux cauchemars, ses cicatrices et ses frissons de peur… Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'une vie nouvelle et remplie de joie l'attendait à Central, aux côtés de son sauveur…


End file.
